


The One with the Rubber Ducks

by AnonymousSources



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Conversation, F/F, bubble bath au, fluffy galore, trust me it's worth a read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSources/pseuds/AnonymousSources
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla just having a bubble bath. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Rubber Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written something in this style and I've always enjoyed reading it so I thought "Hey might as well give it a try!" Let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome!

“Hehehehe.”

“Laura… what are you doing…”

“Look you’re Santa Claus.”

“Get these infernal bubbles off of my face.”

“What are you gonna do? Fight them?”

“I will murder you in your sleep." 

“No you won’t. You adore me too much.”

“…Shut up…”

“I can’t! This is just too funny. The badass Carmilla Karnstein, centuries old fearless vampire, has a bubble beard.”

“Humph.”

“Oh don’t pout. You look cute!”

“I don’t do ‘cute’.”

“You do right now.”

“I will destroy everything you love." 

“Then you would have to destroy yourself.” 

//

“Laura I have a question…”

“I have an answer." 

“Cute.”

“What is your question, wonderful girlfriend of mine?”

“Why are there so many rubber ducks in the tub?”

“What do you mean, ‘so many’?”

“What I mean is that is it really necessary to have... 1… 2… 3… 9 rubber ducks in one tub?”

“They’re the ‘Funtime Bathtime Gang’! Of course they are necessary!”

“…Seriously?"

“They are all named after Santa’s reindeer!”

“You know what I’m not even surprised at this point. You do understand these are ducks? Right?”

“Dad and I thought it would be cute.”

“Of course.”

“There’s Dasher, Rudolph, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blixen!”

“Wait where’s Dancer?”

“What?”

“You’re forgetting one. You only listed off eight. Where’s Dancer?”

“We thought he was kind of a dick.”

“How is… a reindeer…? You know what I don’t even want to know the story behind it.”

“…”

“What’s the name of the eighth duck then?”

“Super Ducky!”

“…You’re kidding… right?”

“Nope! He was always my favorite of the gang… Don’t tell the others I said that…”

“Oh my god.”

“He has a sonic quack.”

“Oh… My god…”

“You know I can feel the judgment radiating from you but I am going to be an adult about this and not acknowledge it.”

“Oh so NOW you’re an adult ”

“Shut up.”

 //

“Hey Carm?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Could you maybe lay off the blood?”

 “Excuse me?”

 "Wait- no- what I mean is you are seriously taking up way more than half of this tub!”

 “Are you calling me fat?”

 “No! Just this tub is small and you know you’re taller than I am! Could you maybe scoot up the wall a little bit more.”

 “But then my upper body will be cold.”

 “Come on Carm. My lower body is halfway out of the water!”

 “Trust me cutie I’m not complaining over here…”

 “But I am. Please?”

 “Ugh fine.”

 “Thank you!”

 “Yeah yeah.”

 “Hey Carm?”

 “Yes?”

 “Could you maybe spread your legs just a little bit more— And I see that smirk. I did not mean it like _that_!”

 “What other reason is there for me to spread my legs?”

 “Just— your legs are squeezing my waist just a little too tight. It hurts.”

 “Laura there is a wall on either side of me. Where am I supposed to move my legs?”

 “Here let me see if I—“

 “OW YOU JUST HIT ME IN THE BOOB!”

 “I’M SORRY!!!”

 “Are you done shifting around? I actually kind of like my boobs on the outside of my body…”

 “Yes I’m done. Tell your boob I said sorry.”

 “Dear Boob, Laura sincerely apologizes for so rudely PUNCHING you. She cherishes and loves you very much and would never do anything to hurt you. At least that’s what we BOTH hope…”

 “Really Carm? You have to be obnoxious about it?”

 “You punched my in the tit. Of course I’m gonna be obnoxious about it.”

 “IT WAS AN ACCIDENT GET OVER IT.”

 //

“Laura where are you going?”

 “Hold on I have to get something!”

 “I swear to god if it’s another member of the ‘Super bath friends squad’ I am staking myself right here.”

 “It’s ‘Funtime Bathtime Gang’ first of all and second of all the bubbles are dying. I’m trying to find the lavender scented ones. Where’d you put them?”

 “Are they not in the cabinet?”

 “No.”

 “Then I don’t know.”

 “Useless vampire.”

 “I’m sorry what was that?”

“Nothing!”

“Look who cares about the bubbles? Come back to the tub.”

“No I need the—“

“Laura watch out for—“

“OOF!”

“That hairbrush…”

“Owww…”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh suuuuure! I’m totally fine! My faces feels peachy after smacking it against the counter!”

“And I thought sarcasm was MY thing.”

“Carm is my nose bleeding?”

“Come here and let me look at it. And this time watch out for any stray hairbrushes.”

“This is your fault.”

“How is your clumsiness my fault? And your nose looks fine to me.”

“If you would pick up your crap every once in awhile this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Maybe I would try harder to pick up my stuff if you set a better example."

“What?? All of my stuff is picked up and put in their respective places!”

“Really? Even the packages of cookies and dirty mugs of old hot chocolate?”

“At least my stuff doesn’t cause pain!”

“It’s painful to watch you consume such large amounts of chocolate.”

“Okay… I can kind of see your point… And you KNOW I’m seeing someone for my addiction!”

“Hopefully that someone is a doctor…”

//

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Carm… wait… what are you doing?”

“Well I THOUGHT I was making out with my gorgeous girlfriend…”

“Yes but you were… trying to go farther… Not that I mind or anything! I definitely don’t mind! I’m actually enjoying myself quite a lot.”

“Then what’s the problem cutie?”

“…"

“…”

“…Carm… not that I don’t love your amazing neck kisses but it’s making it very difficult to put thoughts together…”

“Mission Accomplished.”

“I’m serious Carm we should stop.”

“Ugh why? Things were just starting to get interesting…”

“Carm!”

“Okay fine! Do I get a reason why?”

“Well… it’s just…”

“What?”

“I can’t ruin their innocence!”

“Whose— Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

“They’ve been with me since I was three years old! I can’t just ruin their innocent perception of me!”

“Laura you understand rubber ducks are inanimate— might I add irritating— objects with zero point other than to squeak?”

“I know but Carm…”

“…”

“Carm?”

“…”

“Caaaaarm?

“…”

“Carmilla?”

“…”

“Oh come on quit pouting.”

“…”

“I never said we couldn’t continue this in the next room over…”

“Drain the tub.”

 


End file.
